Military trucks and trailers typically travel over both roads and terrain, and these vehicles have wheel mounting suspension systems designed to operate on various ground surfaces. One such suspension system component is a walking beam rotatably mounted at its center on either end of a vehicle axle, the walking beam having a forward arm, a rearward arm telescoped thereon and one or more wheels mounted on each arm. Each arm commonly has a pair of wheels coaxially mounted thereto, with one wheel on the inboard side of the arm and the other wheel on the outboard side of the arm. Conventionally a track wraps about the fore and aft wheels on the walking beam to enhance the vehicle's ability to traverse rough terrain. These tracks need to be properly tensioned to enable the vehicle to travel over a paved road at normal roadway speeds and the relative telescoped position of the rearward arm can be changed to adjust tension on the track. However, known tension adjusting mechanisms, as shown in FIG. 8, are typically difficult to use, especially when the track is wrapped around the vehicle's wheels.